House Greyjoy (Kings and Corpses)
House Greyjoy of Pyke House Greyjoy of Pyke has ruled the Iron Islands since Harren the Black and his sons died in Harrenhal during Aegon's Conquest, we have risen up several times in an attempt to restore the Old Ways. The Iron Throne is stable, but will it stay? Can we return the Old Ways and reave and pillage like the Ironborn of old? But remember.. WE DO NOT SOW Lord Quellon Greyjoy Lord Quellon was one of the best fighters the ironborn had seen, he tried in everyway to restore the old ways, even declaring himself independent from the throne and supported the north in their war for independence. KIng Aerys, the second of his name, demanded all lords of the realm to attend a meeting In King's Landing, Lord Quellon did not completly trust it and called upon the entire force of the Iron Islands, 25.000 soldiers which he would lead himself in battle together with his son and heir, Euron "Crow's Eye" and Robin Greyjoy. The Iron fleet, around 600 ships, would be commanded by his son Victarion "Ironreaver", an expert sailor and the Lord Captain of the Iron fleet. Lord Quellon arrived in King's Landing and King Aerys wanted him to attend a tourney, reaching his age and never being interested in tourneys, he left for his ships again and would not come back until the sack of King's Landing In the meantime, King Aerys became paranoid and thought some of his lords plotted his death and commanded the lords to imprison Mace Tyrell, thinking he was the one planning it, however the two knight's of Harlaw stood in his way, Harras Harlaw and Rodrik Harlaw. The king attempted to have both the Harlaws and Mace killed as they drew their swords and fought the Gold Cloaks. Harass Harlaw managed to regroup and sent the signal to the ironborn, waiting to storm the capital, and then it ended quickly with the reign of King Aerys, his son and heir, Prince Rhaegar, got slain by Harass Harlaw when the Ironborn, Lannister, Arryns and Tyrells stormed King's Landing to end the reign of the Targaryens. The Ironborn laid waste to the capital, the entire harbour was burned down and every man, woman and child was murdered that was in their way to the throne room, when the ironborn reached the throne room, quellon told Harass and Rodrik to "get the hell out of the capital", in the confusion of the ironborn attack, the lord of the North, Lord of the Vale, the lady of the Westerlands and Mace Tyrell escaped the capital, Mace however went on the ironborn ships to escape any guards and arrived safely in Highgarden. And then the war of the extermination of all targaryens happened, no one was spared. After the war was done, Quellon would continue to reave around Essos until he lost a leg during a fight, Lord Drumm was afraid he would abandon the reaving, but Lord Quellon told him: "As long as I have a leg, an arm and a sword, I will fight". Lord Quellon would die on the way home to Pyke, having reached the age of 68. He is now with the drowned god, feasting in his halls. What is dead may never die! Lord Paramount Euron "Crows Eye" Euron "Crows Eye" took up his father's seat when he passed. He married twice but never had any male children, much to his displeasure, making Robin Greyjoy the heir to the seat of Pyke and the Iron Islands. Euron spent most of his time reaving around essos, he and his ironborn were feared by any man in essos, as they were ruthless, cruel and were after all the money. Euron would rise as one of the richest in the known world. During the War of the last Dragon, Euron Crows Eye betrayed the Arryns when they needed him and sided with the throne, leading 33.000 ironborn in the battle of King's Landing, losing 4.000 men in that battle, but the rebel armies were smashed. After the battle, the iron fleet sailed to Riverrun and laid siege to aid, pillaging the lands around it during the siege, until he got a letter saying that the war was over. For his efforts in the war, Euron got granted Seagard and gave it to Lord Sigfryd "The Dark Knight" for his efforts in the war. Several Northern lords rose up in rebellion against the starks, the king commanded the lord paramounts to aid the North and the ironborn did. White harbour and the surrounding area were sieged and pillaged by the ironborn. On 31 may 8334, Lord Euron Crows Eye passed. Lord Paramount Harras "Ironreaver" Greyjoy Harras Greyjoy rose to the seat of Pyke after Euron Greyjoy passed, he is only known for being a excellent reaver, earning the nickname "Ironreaver" and increasing the defences of Pyke itself, making it a formidable fortress and a hard one to take. He ordered the construction of a new castle near Pyke to increase it's defences, It would be known later as the Castle of Brodsworth, unknown to anyone why that name was chosen. Harras Greyjoy passed from the world on 4 April 8355, comatose in bed. Lord Paramount Rodrik Greyjoy Rodrik Greyjoy rose to the seat of Pyke after the death of Harras Grejoy, however his life would be plagued with a disease known as Gonorrhea. He saw his first action when the Starks attacked the wildlings that had taken over the Night's Watch and restored it together with ironborn aid, an aid that resulted in an alliance when Rodrik sent his half-sister away to marry Eddard Stark, an alliance he would later betray. Lord Rodrik would see more combat in his life than he hoped for when the Leffords of the Westerlands tried to claim Seagard for a so called Mallister, he called his banners and won two quick victories on which the Leffords retreated back to their lands and were not seen near Seagard for the entire war. The King and his hand told both parties to stand down, the ironborn refused until the Leffords put down their arms, nearly resulting in Lord Rodrik being declared a traitor for refusing a royal command, but the Leffords finally lowered thier banners and so did the ironborn. With the peace talks being held in King's Landing, Lord Lefford would abolish the claims of the Mallister and pay gold for the men slain in battle. There was a time of peace after that, until the Starks tried to claim the riverlands, counting on the ironborn support they marched south, only to be found betrayed by the ironborn as they saw that none were in the riverlands. Refusing royal command, Eddard Stark rose up in rebellion and hoped on ironborn support, but he was betrayed. The Ironborn did raise their banners, but in defence of the King and laid waste to the ancient fortress of Moat Cailin and White Harbour before returning home with the loot. The Starks were easily crushed by the royal forces and Eddard Stark was publicly executed by the King himself, losing the Lord Paramountship of the North too. With several sons, Lord Rodrik's succesion was secured, however his third and favourite son passed years after his coming of age from a disease and left a strong girl and a boy behind, completly depressed by the loss of his son, he decided that woman could inherit the seat of pyke and appointed his granddaughter Gwyneth as heir, the lords of the iron islands suprisingly accepted the decision. Lord Rodrik would die eventually by the disease he had his entire life on 6 march, 8384, leaving his 6 year old granddaughter to rule the iron islands. Lady Paramount Gwyneth "Bonebreaker" Greyjoy Lady Gwyneth inherited the seat of pyke at a young age, she was being educated by Lord Urrugan Drumm first, until he died of a wound and after that by Lord Tristifier Harlaw for several years now. The lords of the iron islands called her bonebreaker after a harsh punishment she gave to an adventurer that sought to take the iron islands, he was defeated near Seagard and dragged to pyke, but she did not release him. Instead she commanded the man to be blinded, castrated and tortured(Which is rumoured to be done by the lady herself) and a day later she brought the broken man outside Pyke and order him to be drowned, bringing a cruel end to the adventurer's life, but also showing her vassals and the lords of the realm that she was not backing down. When Gwyneth reached the age of 15, Lord Urzen Harlaw gave her a sword whom was once held by the greyjoy themselves but granted to House Harlaw, Nightfall as a present, she would always have the sword with her. The lords of the westerlands rose up in revolt and the iron islands joined the defence for reasons unknown at the moment, but it is said that the ironborn help the current lady of the westerlands because of just being a female ruler or it could be to repair the damage done when Lord Harren Harlaw drowned several Tully's and other lords and ladies, including a marbrand, the ruling house in the westerlands, though time will tell if this is true. Whatever the reason was, the rebellion was soon over, resulting in the Lannisters returning into power of the Westerlands. Lord Gwyneth married the Lord of Oldstones/Seagard, Lord Urzen "The Black Reaver" Harlaw, they had one son whom would succeed Gwyneth later. The Tyrells decided to Invade the Dornish to increase his power, alarmed by this, the Lords of the Realm all attacked the reach... Except the Iron Islands. Lady Gwyneth saw the oppertunity to reclaim Arbor that has been lost for ages, and she prepared her forces to take the arbor.. more than 60.000 ironborn would follow her south to the Arbor. During the siege, the King visited the Arbor unexpected, however the King didn't seem to care much about the siege and left soon after, allowing the ironborn to put all their efforts of taking the Arbor.. And it fell due to lack of reinforcements and supplies.. but the ironborn were not done, unable to prevent all her men to sack the town. Many lifes were lost in the siege. Lord Dunstan Drumm was appointed as Lord of Arbor by Lady Gwyneth and was told to hold the arbor with 37.000 ironborn while she sailed with the rest back to the Iron Islands to attack the Tyrells that landed there, soon after the war was over and the Arbor was reclaimed The ironborn were a power to fear now, they rose from a weak state to one of the most powerful armies in the realm. Lady Gwyneth passed at the age of 52. Lord Paramount Harras II Greyjoy Lord Harras took up the seat of Pyke when his mother died, he was married to a greenlander but after she gave him a stillborn son he set her aside and instead married Lord Dunstan Drumm's sister, Gwyneth Drumm, named after his mother. Harras went further than his mother and improved the ironborn armies even more, numbering over 70.000 soldiers now and 1600 ships.